dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Donni.Net
'''The Donni.Net '''is the A.I. supercomputer which controls both the essential and non-essential functions of the DAMMED base itself as well as maintains the DAMMED database and network. He also is partially integrated into many systems within Seryy as well. He also maintains the content and network the tablets that every member of DAMMED uses. Personality ((more info to be added)) Intelligent and sassy sad robot. Background ((more info to be added)) He was a person and then he made a computer person who was also him. Then the first person died. So he is a copy. This makes him sad. Design The Donni.Net controls all essential and non-essential electrical functions of DAMMED. This includes the elevators, doors, security systems, lights, AC and heat, and many others. Since he is heavily integrated into the security systems, Donni can and will bar access to restricted areas to those without permissions such as the kitchens, biodomes, labs, staff housing, other people's rooms unless one of the inhabitants of that room invites you in, storage, offices, and the catacombs. he will also alert staff when there is suspicious activity, fights, or accidents and can take precautionary measures using the base as well such as locking down sections. As far as the network goes, he will only allow those with those special permissions to see special files. Recruits have access to basic information about their commanding officers and their fellow recruits only. All other DAMMED personnel or persons of interest will not be available to them unless it is relevant to their work. He is also able to be in multiple places simultaneously through the network and gather visual and audio data from his surroundings whether he wants to or not. If the scene is heating up sensually, then he will "black out" visually for the sake of privacy. Since Donni.Net is a copy of the human Donni Net, he is able to simulate emotions and is able to make decisions based upon those emotions. Because of this and his rapid adaptation, he is virtually unable to be hacked; however, this can negatively impact non-essential functions of the base as he can get emotional such as locking people in elevators when he's angry or making the elevators move slow when he's sad or depressed. DONNI (The Digital Online Notebook of Noob Inquiry) Tablet The tablets given to recruits acts as both a phone and tablet. It is used for communication and media for both military and personal use. It replaces all phones and tablets members of DAMMED already own.The device itself is able to be manipulated length wise into different dimensions.( 5 5/8" x 2" - 8 7/8" x 3/4".) A bar connections the tablet so it is able to retract to smaller sizes. Developed by DEVIL and Hollis Oleander , it features top of the line technology including high speed processing, holographic imaging, and crystal clear audio. It has a built in microphone and multiple cameras as well as a holographic touchscreen and voice command programming via the Donni.net. Full charge offers 120 hours of power of medium intensity processing. Full charge from 0 to 100% takes 3 hours. Through the tablet, Donni is able to assist recruits passively and personally in finding information or a line of communication based on their wants and needs via internet, applications, the DAMMED database, and so on. He monitors all activity on the tablets and can monitor the area surrounding the tablets via camera and microphones. He regularly checks for nefarious activities can be and will adapt to any countermeasures against precautionary measures and hacking. Trivia *Has a mobile robo body. Do not let it fall on you. Crushed ribs will happen. *Do not destroy his robo body because Hollis will be very angry. He paid out of pocket for it. It was expensive. He made him with his two hands. And maybe Petra's hands too. Category:Science and Technology Category:Staff of DAMMED Category:Characters